


Powerless

by BeefThisFreshMeat



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Implied Sexual Content, Implied kinks but not really, It’s short, Vaginal Sex, beerus and whoever bang, beerus is kind of a dick, implied fucking there’s just penetration, reader likes feeling powerless, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefThisFreshMeat/pseuds/BeefThisFreshMeat
Summary: She’s afraid, yet attracted, to power. Truth is, she really just wants to get destroyed.(Very short one shot, sort of trying to get back into writing. So I used Beerus as practice. It’s implied reader is kinky.)





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request stuff you can I need to get back into writing.

If there was one thing that terrified her, it was how weak she was. Feeble, unable to fight back, a pushover at best. In the hands of power, she fell limp and trembled like a leaf caught in the wind. Despite her fear of power, there came a certain attraction for it. The thought of someone having absolute strength over her was frightening, but alluring. Perhaps that is why she fell on her knees so easily for the god who destroyed her world. 

Beerus was frightening, slept for long periods of time, threatened anything and everything easily, and was incredibly hard to reason with. If you were even able to get conversation in before the god slumbered yet again. He was small, scrawny, and sickly looking yet he was able to destroy planets in one flick of his finger just like he did with her home. 

So why did she find him so attractive?

Shivering violently at the contact of claws against her warm skin, she tried her best to calm her trembling limbs as arousal pooled in the base of her waist. Her chest rose with a heavy breath then fell with a light exhale, her head falling forward on the comfortable pillow beneath her while her hands gripped the bedsheet in tight wads. She felt hot breath fan across the nape of her neck and a shiver rolled down her spine. His chest pressed down on her back and his legs firmly pinned her waist at either side of her hips.

She couldn’t move, even if she wanted to, but she didn’t want to budge a single inch. Not when he had her right where she wanted to be. “It seems you understand your place in this world.” Beerus’s voice mocked her, his lips brushed against the back of her skull while his hands grasped her shoulders and pushed her further into the bed below. “Beneath me.” His voice was gravelly and low, a snarl that made her heart rise in her throat. 

Yes, she thought to herself, that’s what she wanted. She wanted to be beneath him, right here, right now, forever if possible. She was on display for him and only him, laid out like a feast and she knew he intended to devour her. His mouth opened, and with those sharp teeth of his he dug his canines into the flesh of her shoulder. She cried out, and wrung her hands tight in the sheets while heat pounded in her hips. Drool formed in the base of her throat before she swallowed it down and shifted uncomfortably from the heat swelling in her core.

She wanted more, she knew she wanted more. 

She couldn’t be greedy, she would take what he gave her. Even if it left her grasping at nothing by the end of the night. Desperation, the need to touch, want, need, endless thoughts ran through her head and she found herself merely mumbling silent pleas for him to continue, to ravage her, ruin her. “Please.” She stuttered “Please.” All of which Beerus ignored with a smirk on his face. 

“You have no power to ask anything of me.” Beerus reminded her, and he was right. She had no power, no power over him, no power over how he made her feel. She was truly powerless beneath him. Just like she wanted it, so with a smile, she fell into the bed and rose her hips. An open invitation all for him.

She was granted relief when she felt something thick and eager press against the lips of her heated core, and she knew he was giving in too. She knew as soon as he grabbed ahold of her body for support and sank inside of her, filling her until the stretch burned and all she could do was cry into the pillow below. She could feel his body shake, and for a moment she swore he moaned under his breath. Maybe he felt just as helpless as she did when their bodies tangled like this, she didn’t know and soon she wouldn’t care.

All she could think of was how badly she needed to feel powerless by his hands.


End file.
